Haken Gate
Haken Gate is a very important checkpoint by the Royal Army in . The Haken Gate is the only entrance for the Erebonian Empire to enter Liberl Kingdom. As such, the place was destroyed during the Hundred Days War for the Empire to conquer Liberl. Later it was rebuilt with modifications for the wall to be stronger. Story Background During the Hundred Days War, the Haken Gate was penetrated and broken down by the Empire's blitzkrieg and it was soon captured at the beginning of the war 10 years before Trails in the Sky began. The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky Chapter 1: Disappearance of the Linde At the Haken Gate, the party takes off their Bracer emblem to talk to General Morgan without angering him. Since General Morgan wasn't there initially, the group was hanging out at the bar where they met Olivier who freaked them out by acting perverted towards Joshua. Later General Morgan came into his quarters and the bracers begin their talk. There he tells them some info that the Royal Army got off the matter. One is that the Linde disappeared after taking off from the Bose Landing Port on its way to Rolent. The airship couldn't have been attacked by monsters because there is no airship in sight on the plains in between Rolent and Bose. The probability of the airliner going down in the Valleria Lake or ocean is extremely low as well. Also an organization caled the Capua Family sent a letter demanding ransom for the hostages. Unfortunately, Estelle let is slip that they are Bracers due to talking about they fought the Capuas back in Rolent. General Morgan kicked them out because he was pissed, and then Schera soon angered him even more by saying the Royal Army not being able to do their job is why the bracers are in Bose to begin with. Fortunately, Olivier comes in to calm everybody down with his song on the lute, "Amber Amour" and General Morgan "escaped" and took off the ban on travelers going along the Eisen Road. Oliver then fully introduced himself and his name to the party when they returned back to the bar. The party then introduced their names too to Olivier. The party then takes Olivier's offer to escort him to the City of Bose while they are on it. Setting The Haken Gate consists of 2 main buildings. One is near the gate where the Royal Army resides with their quarters being there. Under that building is a basement to hold any prisoners that the army deems necessary to detain. The other building is the bar and inn for travelers going to either Liberl or the Empire may reside to rest and relax. NPCs *Marco - a merchant from the Erebonian Empire who is on his way to Bose. *Amelia - works at the Haken Gate Rest Stop *Nolan - the clerk at the Haken Gate Rest Stop; sells Vegetable Sandwich and Potluck in a Shell *Carlos - wants to visit the Erebonian Empire *Sentry - guardsmen to the Haken Gate *General Morgan - The general of the Royal Army and the Haken Gate. Category:Liberl Locations Category:Border Checkpoints